Data representative of music has long been editable on a computer. Music editors for this function are capable of starting with raw files and processing them to create various mixes. A difficulty that arises however is that of capturing performed music on a track-by-track basis for further processing.
In general, effective editing of audio requires discrete tracks, with one track for each music source. For example, a performance by a four piece band with three singers would preferably be saved in seven discrete tracks, one for each music source. This track-by-track storage facilitates mixing by a sound editor.
Known audio-capture devices for track-based capture are typically integrated with a complete mixing console that is operated by a sound engineer at the site of the performance. A complete mixing console is an expensive, large, and unwieldy apparatus that requires considerable training to operate correctly.